Team Star Breaker
. Team Starbreaker is the team representing the U.S.A. in Beyblade: Metal Masters. There are four members in this team. Every blader on this team is from HD Academy. They have all gone through the Arrangment System except Dr. Ziggurat, the manager. Members and Beyblades: *Damian Hart - Hades Kerbecs BD145DS: Damian is a very confident and extremely arrogant beyblader. He is the leader of Team Star Breaker because he is their most powerful beyblader. Damian uses his abilities to toy with his opponents and squeeze as much of a battle out of them as he can. Damian has a very special gold launcher and his Hades Kerbecs goes well with it. His nickname for Gingka Hagane is 'Blabbermouth'. *Zeo Abyss - Flame Byxis 230WD: Zeo is a very friendly and respectful beyblader. He is a large part of Team Star Breaker and their second most powerful beyblader. Zeo makes friends very easily due to his open and delightful personality. Zeo respects all of his opponents and uplifts them to do the best they can, this is the same case with everyone else he comes meets. He is the only member of the team who doesn't like to rely on the Arrange System and believes he can win without it, seeming rather insulted when Dr. Ziggurat asks him to get Arranged before battling Ryuga. He is also a friend with Team GanGan Galaxy's Masamune Kadoya and Toby in the past. *Jack - Evil Befall UW145EWD: Jack is a loudmouth and also a confident blader among the members of Star Breaker. Jack normally loudmouths his opponents and exploits his abilities to prove his worth. He also draws a picture in the Middle of the Beystatuim and traps his opponents and names the picture after the blader is defeated. *Faust - Twisted Tempo 145WD: Faust was Toby. Masamune Kadoya & Zeo Abyss still call him Toby.Twisted Tempo in the Spiral Core In the Hades Tower in Hades City make a huge eplosion. Masamune Kadoya & Ginka Hagane battled Faus tin the Spiral Core during when Hades City was flying. Zeo Abyss was worried about Toby turning into Faust and said These Eyes are Toby's! Battles Team Star Breaker vs Team Excalibur Team Star Breaker takes part in the semi-final match against Team Excalibur. Surprisingly only Jack shows up with a unknown member of the Team who reveals himself to be Damian Hart. Jack competes in the first round against Klaus but Jack proves to be too much of a challenge with overwhelming strengh and defeats Klaus, leaving him in a coma. Next, Julian Konzern would step up to face Damian Hart in the next round. Damian would eventually defeat Julian but would have to face him in a second match to decide the outcome of the match. Damian would soon overwhelm Julian again making him have a mental breakdown, despite the fact that Julian was using reverse rotation. Damian even forces Julian to cower, but would be saved by Sophie and Wales. That does not help much, because Damian unleashes his special move: Hades Gate and defeats all three of them at the same time with overwhealming strengh. This disturbs Gingka that Damian could defeat such powerful bladers with ease by himself, when they first lost to the same three before. Team Star Breaker vs Team GanGan Galaxy After the win of Team Excalibur at the hands of Team Star Breaker, Team GanGan Galaxy would set out to find Zeo. Zeo would be found outside of the stadium with enhanced aggression and abilities due to Dr. Ziggurat's brainwashing. Zeo Abyss would now have to face Masamune and Gingka to prove his new strength and would easily defeat them. It would now be revealed that Damian Hart tested out his new beyblade Hades Kerbecs against Yu and Tsubasa after interrupting their beyblade race. He also injured both of them before their match with Team Excalibur leaving Team GanGan Galaxy two members short. Team Star Breaker would now have to face Team GanGan Galaxy in the final match of Big Bang Bladers. The match would begin with a brainwashed Zeo facing Masamune. GanGan Galaxy's strategy was to win two rounds in a row to eliminate the need for a third beyblader. This backfired on Masamune when Zeo beat him by remembering that if he lost, Toby's health treatment would come to an end. Thankfully Zeo would be freed of his brainwashing during there battle but would be restrained by Dr. Ziggurat. Now short two members, Gingka would have to face Jack in the second round until Ryuga returns to help Team GanGan Galaxy only to face Jack. Ryuga would now defeat Jack in the second round by releasing all the damage Meteo L-Drago LW105LF has taken from Evil Befall UW145EWD. Setting up for the final, Gingka vs Damian, winner takes all. Damian would gain the advantage early in the match and overwhelm Gingka with Kerbecs' power. Gingka would eventually realize Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F full potential and use his powerful special move, Stardust Driver, to defeat Damian and win Big Bang Blader's once and for all. Gallery Team Star Breaker Full.png TeamSB.png|Damian, Jack and Zeo Abyss Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Teams Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Teams Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Team Star Breaker